


New life, Space station Doctor

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Moira leaves her life on a starship behind for a while to join the crew of deep space nine. There she falls for a certain security office. Will Odo get to her before it's to late?
Relationships: Benjamin Sisko/Kasidy Yates, Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Odo (Star Trek)/Other(s)





	New life, Space station Doctor

Moira had spend a month on deep space station nine. She found it quite pleasing to not be on a starship. But here people seem to not come near her.

She was in the infirmary helping a patient,when Constable Odo walked in "And what can I do for you today Constable?" She asks in a soft voice. "Nothing Doctor, I was just passing by" Odo replied. She smiled at him with a nod and continues with her work.

Doctor Bashir walked past Odo and gave him a look. Odo cleared his throat and looked at the floor.

Julian looked at what Odo had been looking at and smiled "why don't you just ask her out?" He asks "me, asking Doctor mccoy out? Don't be ridiculous" Odo scowled. " Alright then, your loss" julian says before he continues on with his work.

Later that day Moira was sitting at Quark's bar with a glass of fruit juice. She didn't pay much attention to things around her, when suddenly someone sat down next to her. It was a beautiful male "And what is a pretty girl like yourself doing in a place like this?" The man asks. Moira turned to face him "ah----well, I'm trying to relax before meditation." Moira replies and gives the man a flirty smile. The man smiled at her and then lowered a hand under the table to rest it on Moira's thigh. "Meditation. I think I could use meditation" the says. "Well, you're more than welcome to join me, ummmm.....?" She stops wondering about his name. 

"Oh, Akaar toran...I think I will join" Akaar replies. Moira smiles at him and then she looks at Quark "Quark, put this on my tab" she says to the Ferengi. Quark looks at Moira and nods


End file.
